Campo de Uvas
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: Lovina first met Antonio when they were both young & had such big dreams of what they wanted in their futures. Antonio accomplishes his goal of becoming a professional soccer player while Lovina continues with her art. As her boyfriend becomes more famous with his success, she realizes he's no longer the man she once knew & loved. Can Antonio fix his mistakes? Will he win her back?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I Know what you're thinking, "Is she crazy for starting a new story?!" The answer is both yes and no! I actually wrote this a while ago and its all wrapped up. I forgot I had it on my laptop and discovered it again when I logged onto a desktop I usually never use. Anyway, this is a Spain / Fem! story. I had the idea for this story when my boyfriend and I first started dating…So I guess he inspired me? Don't tell him that though.

 **Summary:** This story is about Antonio becoming an extremely popular fútbol (soccer) player in Europe. Lovina met and fell in love with him before the fame and riches and stuck loyally at his side and supported him the entire journey. Over time she subtly notices changes in him and doesn't like what the fame and money are making him. He pulls a stunt on live TV during a match and Lovina sees that as the final straw and packs up and returns home to Italy. When Antonio realizes what's he lost he goes after her knowing that eventually he'll have to choose between the two things he loves most in the world.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **Several years earlier...**_

 _Barcelona._

A Spanish city just as beautiful as the name inadvertently implied it to be.

In size and population it came second compared to the country's capital of _Madrid_. But its size and numbers had no effect on the ever-pouring income of tourist and adventures alike.

The name _Barcelona_ had no true English translation but some would beg to differ. All kinds of favorable conversions in many different languages suggested that it meant just what the city offered; beauty, excitement, love, ingenuity.

The admirations were never ending. It was a city that gave just as much as heart and passion as one was willing to sacrifice into it. Those who took the risk were never dissatisfied and always returned for more.

It also offered opportunity, and perhaps that's what charmed the two young Italian ladies into moving there after much consideration. Country after country had been scratched off their well-thought-out list until just two remained, which were Spain and Germany. It was really a no brainer from there considering one sisters absolute _loath_ of German cuisine and, well, anything _German_ for that matter.

So the two Italian sisters packed their bags and left for Spain to continue their schooling in a Spanish city that they both agreeably had their hearts set on-

 _Barcelona_.

 **~.~**

At the normal hour in which many were released from the stress of work, Lovina was greeted with the hassle and high demand of hers more than ever.

When she didn't have to attend classes at the local university she spent her free time at work, slaving away to earn the money to pay for her education. Getting jobs was the first thing that she and her sister, Feliciana, did when they moved here. They found a job with a reasonable salary, rented a cheap apartment, and then enrolled themselves in school.

That had all been nearly two years ago for the sisters. Things were a lot better now, besides their hectic school and work schedules, but they were getting by just fine.

The sun was low in the sky but that didn't differ people from returning to their homes just yet. When people got off work they seemed to loiter around marketplaces and attractions, drawing out their day before going home to retire and prepare for the next.

It was because of this daily custom that Lovina always dreaded the late work shifts, hating that she slaved away while the people she served relaxed. Working at a café really made Lovina aware and slightly proud of high levels of respectful patience. Of course, she nearly ripped the heads off some jerks when she first started, but over time she liked to think she _"mellowed down"_ since then.

Lovina retied the little red apron around her waist after it repetitively kept unwinding itself. The last thing she needed was for it to slip down and tangle in between her legs while she carried a tray full of steaming cups of coffee.

Next to her she could hear her sister fretting in their mother tongue while she tended to one of the many espresso machine, something that always concerned Lovina to see her sister too close to. There had been one too many occasions where Feli would somehow manage to backup the machine or have it spurt out coffee like the Niagara Falls.

It really didn't surprise Lovina when her sister whined and turned expectantly towards her.

"Lovi! It's making funny noises again and I didn't do anything!" she pulled a small lever in her uneasiness and the gold machine _really_ started to make funny noises then.

"Maybe because you keep pulling and pushing things when you don't know what they do!" Lovina snapped and stepped up to the machine while her sister cupped her hands together nervously and stepped back.

"Please fix it!" she whined from behind while Lovina was trying to do just that. "The line is growing longer! Oh, we are going to get in so much trouble if we don't hurry!"

" _We_?!" Lovina snapped and groaned while she tried to pull a small handle that her sister had wedged awkwardly in a direction. The handle could only go either left or right, so how Feli managed to cram it forward Lovina really didn't know.

"If anyone is going to get in trouble," she hissed and used both hands to grab the lever and try to yank it back into position, "Then it's going to be you! I'm not taking the fault for this one!"

Feliciana nervously played with her fingers as she impatiently watched. The crowd behind the counter was beginning to grow restless and everyone once in a while a voice would holler something in Spanish. She didn't know enough of their language to understand them but apparently they must've said something rude for Lovina to bark back at them just as fiercely.

"Almost got it…" Lovina murmured and pulled a little harder. Just then the machine rumbled before sputtering and started dripping small drops of coffee.

Feliciana's eyes lit up and Lovina put both hands on her waist and grinned triumphantly at her work.

"Damn I'm good."

"Ve! You are the best! The best of the best!" Feliciana cheered and clapped excitedly for her sister.

Lovina couldn't help but to grin wider and shrugged. "There's not a single thing that you can break that I can't fix."

Her sister's excitement seemed to lower at that as she looked at her sister perplexedly. "But I didn't break it?"

"It's alright, sis." She lightly patted Feli on the back. "I won't tell on you. Doesn't matter anyway since it's all fixed."

"What's fixed?"

Both girls spun around to see their boss standing behind them, arms crossed and looking grumpy as ever but now with a touch of suspicion.

"Lovina fixed the coffee machine!" Feliciana cheered and Lovina tried hard not to smack her palm against her forehead at the comment. Their boss raised a dark eyebrow and glanced the said machine.

"What was wrong with it?" he questioned then turned his attention to the darker haired sister. "Would its culpability perhaps explain the length of this _still_ growing line and unnerved customers?"

Before her sister could respond and get them into any more trouble, Lovina spoke up and redrew the attention back to herself. "Yes! But it is fixed now and is not a problem! We will get these customers served right away!"

"I'm sure your _sister_ will but for you, Lovina," he pointed a finger at Feliciana then to her. "You'll be taking orders outside to those sitting in the front courtyard. They usually order a small pastry along with their drink and that means more revenue."

He made the motion of rubbing his thumb and his fingers together as a gesture for cash and raised an expected eyebrow like she should understand the application.

"But Feliciana will need my help-"

"I'll remain here and help her with what I can. She'll be stationed at the cash register," he eyed it for a moment and paused, "and if she manages to break that too then she can expect to get her hands wet because she'll be scrubbing the dishes to make up for it."

Lovina looked at her sister and thought about all the times where she'd broken their own dishware back at their apartment. If their boss really knew the habits of his employees then he should seriously reconsider how to threaten them that wouldn't adversely affect him as well.

But the only other option left after dish duty was sweeping or trash duty. Lovina was almost positive that if it weren't for their looks and Italian charm, they would've been put on the lowest rank within the workforce food chain. She also suspected that's why they've been able to keep their jobs for as long as they had.

"I don't want to do the dishes! Its make my fingers all spongy and the tiny food bits get stuck under my nails!" Feliciana pleaded and their boss grinned shrewdly.

"Well then I suggest do your uttermost best at the register and try not to break it then, eh? Now get to it!"

"Ve! I-I mean yes sir!" she saluted and squeezed in between them to rush back to the front counter and follow instructions.

Lovina held back an eye roll at her sister's obvious candid fear for their boss. She understood that they had to suck up to him and all but was the salute really necessary? He was a middle aged man that ran a lame coffee house not some drill sergeant, though he sure liked to think as such at times.

"Here," Lovina snapped back to attention when a serving tray and little notepad accompanied with a pen was shoved in her crossed arms. She had to act quickly to catch them when her boss let go and stepped back.

"Go out front and take orders, try to persuade them to get a little something extra with their drink if you can."

"I'll see what I can do." She grumbled and maneuvered around him to reach the little latch that opened a part of the counter that let workers through to the dining area.

"Oh, and one more thing!"

Lovina stomped to a stop and turned her head to look back at her boss who was looking at her critically. "Try and smile for once would ya? I don't want you scaring off the costumers with that _snare_ of yours."

"What snare?!"

Her boss's face scrunched up and he shook his head. "Spoke too soon."

He just waved her off and Lovina was more than glad to turn her back on him and march her way through the crowded little shop, bumping and shoving people along the way. She nearly went flying out the door when she reached to shove it open just as someone opened from the other side.

The man looked at her in surprise and reached to help her as she stumbled a little in front of him but he quickly backed off and reserved any apologies when she glared and up at him.

"Keep it moving!" she snapped and he was gone from in front of her in seconds.

The few customers that had tables near the front door had either been fortunate to miss the whole seen or incredibly wise to turn away and not comment. She would've been all too glad if some fled because that meant fewer tables to wait upon. What her boss didn't know wouldn't' hurt him, besides the loss of revenue perhaps.

She tucked a few loose strands that slipped from her high ponytail back behind her ear and strode up to the nearest table that was seated with an elderly couple. The cheery looks on their faces and hand holding made Lovina want to roll her eyes and turn back around.

She couldn't stand couples of _ANY_ age. All their adoring baby talk was just a bunch of cheesy rubbish and the stupid grins they exchanged were close to sickening.

What bothered her more about elderly couples than any others were the never-ending remarks about how a young lady like herself needed a man at her side. It was like they thought she was _trying_ to remain single. It wasn't her fault that she didn't have a man in her life! It wasn't like she snapped at any who tried to get too close…most of the time.

Not that any of it mattered anyways. She had too many things that needed her attention that were too important to put aside and make room for another. Work and school came first. Plus, her sister was more enough of a handful not including a guy to add to that mix. Lovina could only handle one crazy person at a time.

Lovina stopped at the table's edge and tried taking her boss's suggestion by smiling at the two customers. The couple paused in their discussion and returned a friendly smile back at her; surprising Lovina that her boss's advise was actually having a positive affect.

"What can I get you two to drink today?" she paused as she remembered another thing her boss instructed her of. "Might I also recommend some of our berry flavored pastries? Freshly baked!"

The woman let go of her husband's hand and reached for the little menu in front of her. She studied it from behind her glasses at what Lovina could only hope was the _food_ side of the menu. If she was just now trying to deicide on something to drink after all that time hey had waiting…

Lovina took a steady breath through her nose and forced herself to keep the smile intact on her face. Hopefully this would all pay off and they'd leave a generous tip.

While the woman was still looking over the menu that literally had only ten items to choose from, Lovina was momentarily pulled away by sound of loud, obnoxious male voices behind her.

She turned her head slightly and darted her eyes in the direction of the Spanish speaking voices.

Near the momentous fountain that resided near the center of the little marketplace, was a flashy group of young men that appeared to be about several years older than Lovina herself. They were dressed in popular sports wear of vibrant color varieties that almost drew more attention than the raucous of noises they were generating themselves.

A fútbol was flying through the air as the group laughed and bounced it back and forth to each other. Occasionally one would show off by joggling it from knee to knee before setting it and side kicking it to another. They all would cheer when one was able to out number the other by seeing how long they could keep it in the air without it touching the ground.

Lovina rolled her eyes when one of them stuck their foot out and kicked another's leg, causing them to stumble and drop the ball and loosing their record.

 _Men_.

"They sure look to be enjoying themselves, hm?" the elderly man spoke up with amusement in his worn voice. "I remember when I had that kind of energy."

Just to be polite Lovina smiled at his comment but didn't say anything. She doubted he would even be listening since his attention was so clearly on the group of idiotic men who were in her opinion acting more like children.

"You would if you worked out and ate healthier." His wife responded and he gave a chortled laugh.

"Have you selected something, ma'am?" Lovina chose to hurry and speak up before an argument of teasing broke out between the two. This woman acted like Lovina wasn't the only waitress and didn't have many other customers waiting on her.

How long has it been since she first got to this table? Was her boss wondering where the heck she was with all the orders? She doubted he'd give her slack even if she explained her delay.

When Lovina focused again on the pair in front of her the first thing she noticed was the wide eye look on their aged faces. Had she accidently said some of the things she'd been thinking aloud to them by mistake? What was their deal all of a sudden?

When the woman opened her mouth to speak Lovina was intent on listening to what she had the say but she never got the chance when something _hard_ smacked her in the back of the head.

Lovina dropped the tray she'd been carrying in shock and went stumbling forward, having been thrown off by the force in the hit and completely unprepared by the sudden event. She awkwardly grasped at the edge of the little wooden table but couldn't get a good hold and slipped right past to where she embarrassingly collided with the pavement.

She blinked a few times in surprise as her eyes trailed a familiar ball that slowly rolled right in front of her before coming to a complete stop. She stared wordlessly at it as two and two connected in her head about what she assumed just happened.

There were a few shouts in Spanish coming from somewhere in the street calling out and the recognizable worn voices of the elderly pair that were much closer.

A little too close in fact.

Lovina propped herself up on an elbow and looked up the man and woman whose feet she was currently lying next to. They both looked absolutely shocked at the turn of event and apparently so much so that neither of them offered her a hand up.

Their eyes suddenly darted away from her to somewhere behind where Lovina could hear the approaching footsteps of another. When she curiously turned to follow their gaze she saw that one of the flashy dressed guys that she had been mentally complaining about earlier was jogging in her direction.

Her eyes instantly narrowed at him as she determined whether or not to pick up his stupid fútbol and chuck at his head and see how he'd like it.

When he grew closer though Lovina found herself letting some of the pint up anger about being hit slip away. Suddenly she didn't know how to feel about the whole ordeal. Sure, she was still upset, but a little voice in her head told her not to be at _him_.

 _At this_ , her mind tried picking the right word for the approaching man before her.

 _GAWH_!

When did her thoughts become so jumbled!? It must've been that crude hit to the back of the had… Yeah, that surely was it.

He stopped about a foot from her, towering over her with a serious expression of concern on his sculpted tanned face and bright apprehension in his rich green eyes. The sun radiated so brilliantly off his chocolate colored hair that Lovina had to convince herself that he was indeed _not_ wearing a glowing halo.

It took her a few seconds to realize that he was speaking and she mentally shook her head to focus.

"¿Estas bien?" he asked and Lovina watched wide-eyed when he squatted to her level, putting his hands on his knees and leaning in her direction. "¿Señorita?"

"¿Está herida?" he questioned, clearly now more nervous by her sudden lack of unresponsiveness. "¿Usted necesita ayuda?"

He stuck his hand out as if to help her out and all of sudden on instinct she slapped it away to both her and his surprise. He was a little wide eyed at her refusal but slowly a grin started to make its way on his face.

Lovina blushed at her action but found herself not feeling all too guilty by it. The guy hit her in the head with a fútbol for crying out loud. He deserved more than a small smack to the hand like a parent would do to a disobedient child.

"Ella no habla español." Lovina heard the woman from behind speak up and the Spanish boys eyes flickered up to hers briefly.

Whatever she said seemed to amuse him and Lovina wished she knew what the old woman had told him.

" _Ohhh_. Gracias señora!"

"Do you speak English?" he asked politely then and Lovina's cheeks heated up a little more at the question. Odd as it might be it sounded like she was truly hearing him for the first time now that she could understand him.

"Sí," she replied and then nearly smacked herself in the forehead. Why would she reply with a _'yes'_ in Spanish when he had just asked her if she spoke English?!

He startled her when he let out a loud, humorous laugh at her response. Lovina could only stare in shock and slight annoyance that what she had found embarrassing was the complete opposite to him. He had some nerve to laugh at her while she was down. Literally!

"Oh for the love of…" she grumbled in irritation and picked up his fútbol and shoved it against his chest. His laughing quickly came to a halt and she grinned.

Lovina didn't waste another second and picked herself up off the ground, ignoring the attempts of the Spanish boy who tried to step closer and assist her.

"I was hit in the head not my legs!" she retorted when he held his arm out like she was about to lose balance and topple over.

He tucked the ball under one arm and held up his other in surrender, that stupid smile of his still not completely gone from his face.

"I came to apologize about that actually," he started but Lovina cut him off.

"Was it you?" she said hotly and pointed an accusing finger into his face, which he leaned away from while he stared cross eyed at it. "Were you the one that kicked it at me?"

"It was I that had kicked it, yes," he said slowly and her eyes narrowed. "but not _at_ you. It was an honest mistake. I swear on it señorita."

Lovina blushed and pulled her finger away. "Don't call me that."

He raised a dark eyebrow. "Call you what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she looked away and paused when she saw that the old couple was watching interestingly. What was with those looks?

"You mean _señorita_?" and even though her customers distracted her she could hear the grin on his lips as he said _that_ word again.

"Yes!" she turned on him and was proved right by that stupid grin on his face. "Don't call me that!"

"Then what am I to call you?" he questioned, his eyes practically gleaming in enjoyment.

She hesitated for moment before responding in a low, somewhat impassive tone. "Lovina."

"That is a beautiful name." he remarked coolly.

"I'm aware."

"And it is Italian, no?"

"Obviously."

"As are you?"

Lovina rolled her eyes and sprawled out her arm dramatically. "Good job connecting those two together! Glad to know that there's a somewhat functional brain behind that pretty face."

Immediately she knew she made a mistake and stammered while trying to rephrase her poor choice of words. The guy on the other hand seemed almost stunned.

"You think I have a pretty face?" he sounded way too joyful for Lovina's liking and she groaned.

"I was trying to insult you, idiota."

"By complimenting me?"

This time she heard the old couple laugh softly amongst themselves. When she turned to the woman she swore she saw her wink. Lovina stared at her confusedly. What was that supposed to mean?

"My name is Antonio." The Spanish boy spoke up and Lovina directed her gaze back to him.

"I never asked." She frowned and he shrugged.

"Well now you know. Just in case." He grinned and winked.

What was everyone's deal with winking all of a sudden?

Behind Antonio the group that he'd been messing around with were all calling out to him but he seemed to be ignoring them. Lovina felt her once proud patient level rapidly start to decline.

What was this guy's problem? He already apologized and yet he was still lingering around making pointless inquires that he really didn't have the right to ask. Was he just stalling because he enjoyed discomfiting her?

Lovina didn't get him. He seemed so good-natured but he would grin and laugh at all the things that she found downright humiliating and _so_ unlike her. She was embarrassing herself in front of him and her costumers and he was laughing about it. Was hitting her in the head with his ball really not enough to torment her?

Now that she thought it her head was a tad sore and the beginnings of a headache were starting to creep up on her. There was no way her boss would let her go home for a headache and she was positive she didn't have any medicine in her purse either. She sighed thinking about how much of a hell her workday was going to continue to be.

"You have yourself a pretty nice leg there, son. Such power in your kicks." The old man commented and Lovina went rigid. What did that old guy just say!?

Antonio laughed and rubbed the back of his neck at the compliment. "Gracias Señor. I have been practicing."

"Do you play professionally?"

Lovina watched how the carefree, silly demeanor Antonio usually had changed in a heartbeat. He stood straighter and the fun waver in his voice got serious and she admitted she was slightly impressed.

"Not yet, but I plan to be someday."

The elderly gentleman grinned. "I don't doubt that. How old are you?"

Lovina silently stood aside waited for Antonio's response also. Not that she cared or anything.

"I am 22, seńor." He responded kindly and the man nodded.

"Plenty of time, plenty of time. Keep practicing and I'm sure I'll see you on the television someday."

Antonio beamed at that. "It would be a dream!"

"And what about you?"

Lovina looked away from the grinning Antonio to find that old man staring curiously at her. "What about me?"

"How old are you?"

Lovina snorted at that and crossed her arms. Didn't men know better than to ask a lady her age? And why did _he_ want to know? Creep.

"Jose," his wife chided softly and he looked to her. "You should know by now with all your experience how rude it is to ask a young lady that."

Lovina smirked at that. Damn straight!

"But," the woman gave a small lift of the shoulders and looked to Lovina. "I must admit I'm a little curious, too."

Dammit.

Then all pairs of eyes were on her and Lovina found herself turning redder. "I'm not as old as this loser." She hooked her thumb back at Antonio.

"Hey!"

"But I'm 19. I'll be turning 20 in a few months though." She didn't know why she told them that much. It wasn't like she was trying to seem older and close the gap between her and Antonio.

The old couple shared a knowing look with another at that. "You two are only a few years apart in age then. Three at most."

The woman giggled softly and reached for her husband's hand and clasped it with his tenderly. "My husband and I are only three years apart as well."

Lovina's gaze narrowed at that. "What do you mean _'as well'_?"

"Who is the one that is older?" Antonio spoke up and Lovina glared at him.

"Does it even matter!?" It amazed her that she was even still conversing with these people. She had a job to get back to!

The man responded then. "I am of course, but none of that really matters when it comes down to love."

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Lovina grumbled.

"Love has no age limits?" Antonio asked while they all ignored her.

"There are no boundaries when it comes to love! Age, race, religion," the man paused and glanced at the young Italian girl. "Nationality."

Lovina blushed when Antonio's green eyes met hers.

"I-I really should be getting back to work." She stammered and turned her face away so the others wouldn't see her growing blush. Without waiting for any of them to reply she picked up her forgotten tray on the ground and rushed away.

She heard the woman call out to her about wanting to place her order but Lovina ignored her and sped walked her way through the maze of tables and to the front door of the café. A few other customers stuck their hands up as a request to order something but she acted like she hadn't heard them. She would eventually come back out and actually do her job, but first she needed to clear her head and hopefully the stupid Spanish guy would be gone once she returned.

Lovina clutched the door handle to let herself in but before she could even it tug it forward, she felt someone grip her other hand. She dropped her tray again in shock and a few seated guests turned towards her.

When she spun around to confront the nerve of the stranger who dared touched her she felt all harsh string of curses die on her tongue. Her eyes widened as she stared up into familiar green.

A few wordless seconds passed before Antonio dropped his gaze and released his hold of her hand. She watched as he bent down to retrieve her server's tray and brought it back up with him. Instead of handing it back to her like she had thought he instead just slowly played with it in his hands.

Lovina watched him quietly, waiting for him to speak first since he was the one that came after her. The way he couldn't hold her gaze for very long was unusual even if she had just met him and didn't know him very well. He was more confident than this.

"Lovina," he looked up at her then quickly looked away, continuing to slowly twirl the tray. "I was wondering if you, um…"

Lovina immediately felt her heart rate quicken and her cheeks heat up. Was he…? No. He couldn't possibly be. There was no way that he was interested in her like she was with him.

He finally seemed to find more confidence and stopped twirling the tray and stared her straight in the eye. Green clashing with hazel.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked seriously and Lovina felt her breath catch in her throat. "I want to see you again and get to know you personally. I swear there is more to me than some guy with a good leg and poor aim." He gave a nervous lopsided grin and Lovina laughed despite herself.

"Like a date?" she asked and he nodded quickly.

"Sí!"

"There won't be any fútbols involved, right?" by the way that his smile faltered Lovina was able to tell that she hit the nail on the head.

She rolled her eyes than dug her hands into her apron and pulled out her pen and little notepad. He watched her almost anxiously as she scribbled onto it before it ripping free.

"Here," she handed him the sheet of paper and he curiously reached out for it. The pale colored sheet harsh compared to his dark tan.

"Call me when you come up with something for us to do. I usually have school during the week day mornings and work in the afternoon, but maybe we could grab lunch during one of my breaks or hang out over the weekend." Lovina was amazed at how well she was able to keep her voice so steady when she never felt so nervous about something before. Feliciana would be so proud at seeing her big sister talk to a guy without him running away in fear.

Antonio stared at the little paper in his hand as if in shock before looking up at her and nodding eagerly as she spoke. Lovina would never admit how childish and cute the whole thing was.

"I will not hesitate to call." He eagerly proclaimed then next thing Lovina knew he was leaning down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She froze instantly and still wasn't able to move when he pulled away and smiled down at her.

"Wait for me, Lovina." He said smoothly then handed her back her tray, which she just barely was able to latch onto.

She nodded and he gave her another wink before turning and jogging off to regroup with his friends.

D-Did he just…?

Lovina was startled when the crowd of customers that were seated around her started to clap. She snapped out of her state of shock and glared at them with a furious blush on her cheeks.

"He asked me out, not _proposed_!"

When none of them appeared to be stopping, she spun around and marched inside, ignoring the fact that she would eventually have to return to retrieve all of their stupid orders.

* * *

 **AN:** Do you guys wanna hear a secret? I didn't want to write it in the authors note at the top because I was afraid I'd ruin the chapter for you but I'll tell you all now! How Antonino met Lovina was based off of how I met my current boyfriend. Thats right. I was kicked in the head with a soccer ball. You know that feeling when you smash your fingers into something when your hand is really numb when its really cold outside? Well yeah but image that feeling when my poor, numb face took a beating with a frozen soccer ball. I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't cry because I totally did because DAMN IT HURT.

Anyways now for some translations!

Fútbol: Soccer / Soccer ball  
Señor: Sir  
Señora: Ms  
Señorita: Miss  
Estas bien: Are you okay?  
Está herida: Are you hurt?  
Usted necesita ayuda: Do you need help?  
Ella no habla español: She doesn't speak spanish  
Gracias: Thank you

Please don't hesitate to correct me if I'm wrong! :)


	2. Nightly Routines

**AN:** So this chapter starts out with a time skip of 4 years. Antonio is now a professional soccer player and has already declined personality wise. Unfortunately it happens to those so caught up in the moment. Lovina is still with him, but is already well into the phases of questioning their relationship.

* * *

 **Chapter I**  
 _ **  
Present Time**_

Lovina's head snapped up, her untamed wavy hair bouncing at the sudden jolt. She blinked in confusion, trying to recognize her settings and grasp the cause of what had woken her so rudely.

When she glanced down she realized that she was still stationed at her drawing table. A small damp stain on one of the sheets of papers that she'd been sketching away on earlier was clear proof of her unintentional doze. She knew she dribbled every once in a while in her sleep after a tiresome day, but she still didn't like being reminded of it when woke up.

She slid another sheet of drawing paper over the one she ruined then sluggishly stretched her sore arms out. Her elbows ached from the way she'd put her upper weight on them against the solid wooden table. She crossed them over her chest and rubbed them sorely as she continued to look around her small studio room.

Had the noise she heard just been something from her dream? How long had she been asleep? She glanced out the window and saw that the sun was absent from the sky. She frowned. It hadn't been her attention to sleep well past dinner or at all for that matter. She must've really been exhausted.

Lovina was about to dismiss the noise as nothing but her imagination when suddenly there was a loud crash coming from down the hall.

She froze in her seat, more awake and attuned now than before. Slowly she slid from the high stool she was seated on and crept closer to the door that she'd left cracked open. When another loud noise rang out from somewhere in the house, she turned and grabbed one of her thick paintbrushes on a nearby table.

She cursed to herself in Italian when the door that she was trying to slowly open started to screech loudly. If there _were_ an intruder in her house, she was positive she just alerted them to her presence. When she didn't hear any panicked footsteps running towards the nearest exit, she assumed they were either really brave or down right stupid.

She glanced down at the little wooden paintbrush she had in her grasp. Not her preferred weapon of choice but it would have to do. Maybe she could grab a knife from the kitchen just in case?

She jumped back just as she was about to turn and enter the kitchen when the sound of glass being thrown to the floor startled her. Immediately she became flat against the wall, clutching the art utensil to her chest like a holy cross.

Why was the intruder in her kitchen? She lived in a mansion full of ridiculously priced possessions and the intruder was ransacking her _kitchen_? Was breaking in and steeling that much of a grueling job? Or did they think the house was empty and they had the extra time to grab something to eat?

Either way they chose the _wrong_ house to break in to and Lovina was about to show them the damn exit!

With a new level of confidence in herself, Lovina whipped from around the corner and marched into _her_ kitchen with a look of pure determination and fury on her face.

She was about to use this paintbrush in ways that other artist never would've dreamed about doing.

The room was dark and didn't bother turning on the lights since the foolish burglar was basked in the glow of her refrigerator. Both doors were wide opened and the stranger was digging through the contents like they practically owned what was in there.

Lovina scowled but made sure not to alert them of her presence as she carefully side stepped all of the food and broken containers on the tiled floor. If she didn't beat them to near death after their confrontation then she sure as hell was going to make them clean up this mess.

She held her breath and stopped next to one of the opened doors. She could _hear_ the person on the other side breathing.

This was it.

The moment of truth.

Without skipping a beat, Lovina shoved the door shut and moved forward with her planned attack. The stranger froze and Lovina grinned at getting the upper hand and gave them a tight kick to the shin that sent them folding over to grab their leg while hissing in pain.

She made use of her paintbrush and swung it up and caught them right in the jaw, causing them to stumble backwards before ungracefully falling on their ass and into all the demolished food.

"You came into the wrong house, stupido!" She snarled and raised her paintbrush threateningly into the air. "Make another move and I swear I'll shove this paintbrush in a place where the sun don't shine!"

"¡Espera, espera!" the intruder begged, their voice laced with annoyance and pain.

They still clutched the side of their face where Lovina had whacked it and raised their other hand out in surrender.

Lovina hesitated, momentarily thrown off at the familiarity in their voice- _his_ voice.

She lowered her weapon just a fraction at the plea and watched the man tenderly rub at his jaw. He was mumbling senseless things under his breath that she was sure wouldn't make much sense even if he said them a little louder for her to hear.

"You have one hell of a swing, _cariño_." He said dryly with a twinge of humor.

Lovina didn't even realize she'd let go of the brush until she heard it clatter onto the ground next to her bare feet.

"Antonio?" she breathed startlingly.

That's when he removed his hand and fully his exposed his face to her. She stepped back in shock, momentarily forgetting the mess on the floor until she felt her foot land on something wet.

He grinned but it wasn't the one that usually made Lovina blush or give a smile in return. This was on of his unwelcomed smiles. It was sloppy and fit him poorly when in such a state.

"You," he tried getting back on his legs but wobbled and fell back to floor. "mind helpin' me up?"

The smell of his nightly activities hit Lovina then and she recoiled back, nose scrunching up in distaste. "You've been drinking." She stated disagreeably, her eyes scanning his current appearance.

His brown hair was disarrayed more than his usual signature messy look as his bangs clung to his sweaty forehead. He was dressed nicely like one would when going out to a fancy bar, but his white shirt was untucked and half the buttons were popped opened, exposing his chest and the golden crucifix that always hung just beneath.

His shoes were also missing and she doubted they would be lying around near the front door if she were to go look. In fact, she would have to go check and see if the door was even properly shut and locked for the night.

Was this normal? Did other women have to put up with this on a routine occurrence?

She had a feeling what the answer was but she didn't dare think about it at this time.

Not now.

First she had to deal with longtime boyfriend and then she'd have time to sit and think it through.

Antonio was no longer trying to get up off the floor but instead was searching for something blindly with his hand. He made a pleased clucking noise when he seemed to find it and curiously Lovina moved to the near wall and flipped a switch, illuminating the entire kitchen.

Her boyfriend winced at the sudden light, the contents of the drink he'd just been gulping now running down his chin and dripping onto his chest. She wondered if the wetness in his hair was even sweat at all or just a result of his sloppy drinking habits.

She narrowed her gaze on the half empty bottle of champagne and frowned. He had never liked the taste of the drink but she guessed that didn't matter to him in his current state.

"Have you not already had enough?" she asked and moved a little closer. "Where were you tonight?"

Antonio leaned back against the cabinets and smiled sloppily. "I-I went out with friends," he said just barely clearly enough for her to understand. "You know that."

"Yes but _where_ , Antonio." She pressed and kneeled down next to him, trying not to gag at the intense smell of alcohol.

The hand that held the neck of the champagne bottle swayed out in front of him and he laughed. " Everywhereee. I had so much fun, cariño. Come with me next time, hm?"

If Lovina weren't so fed up with this situation then she might've laughed. If she were to now then it would only be for pity.

Pity at what her boyfriend has been reduced to.

Pity for what his _success_ has caused him.

It hadn't always been like this –whatever this was.

There was once a time when he would come straight home from either a practice, game, press interview and return to her the same as when he left. The first few years after Antonio was signed to play professionally were some of the best moments of their lives and strongest moments of their relationship.

The money and fame were only perks in the beginning, though Antonio insisted they were only second compared to him actually living his dream. Playing for a professional team and traveling the world was what really mattered. He'd been so happy then and still had that determined, carefree attitude.

Lovina remembered being so proud of him. She even got teary-eyed seeing him play his first real match and watching him play with that constant drive that always pushed him to work harder.

He had everything now, so what did he have left to work towards? Did he still pose that powerful drive? If so, where was it leading him?

The thought alone almost made Lovina give in to fear as she held back the tears that always wanted to escape in such moments. The one that sat in their kitchen, completely arrogant to what he'd become, had swallowed the man she'd fallen in love with all those years ago.

So if this man was no longer the one she loved-?

Lovina shook her head to repel the thought. She couldn't dare think the rest of that sentence through. She knew how it'd end and she didn't want that. It'd mean she'd lose her boyfriend, her true love, her best friend all-together.

How could she possibly want that for herself? She would break her own heart in the process of breaking his, and the fact that she still cared about his heart was proof enough that she still loved him.

Right?

Or was it pity?

Lovina looked back at her boyfriend with a mixture of sympathy and sorrow. He was dragging himself down and bringing her along with him and he didn't even know it. But how could he? In his mind there was nothing wrong.

" _I'm just enjoying what my success has brought me, Lovi! Why can't you too? Is it not enough? Why can't you be happy for me?"_

His words had hurt her more than he knew that day and she'd never been able to get them completely from her head. How could he not think she was happy for him?

 _How dare he._

Who did he think supported him whenever he needed it? Who encouraged him to practice harder and never give up after a particular long try out or conditioning? Who cheered him on when he played for a small league team?

Who distanced herself from her family just so she could always be there for him?

Now Lovina was really trying to hold back tears.

She lived in Spain. _His_ country. _His_ language. _His_ people. _His_ culture.

Not hers. Not the one that she grew up in and always thought she'd return to.

Home…

She remembered the day when she and her sister, Feliciana, finished university and were supposed to return home together. Feliciana got on that plane, but Lovina hadn't. She couldn't. She was too in love with Antonio and his career always needed him close by.

That doesn't mean she never returned home though. She would stop by for a short visit whenever Antonio had a match in Italy. Sometimes he'd even buy tickets for her whole family and they'd go to his game and watch him play.

But how long had that been? Lovina didn't know. She couldn't even remember the last time she spoke to her sister on the phone.

She'd have to call her soon. She needed to know what was going on back at home and with everyone's lives.

Lovina was startled when the glass that her boyfriend had been holding slipped and shattered on the floor next to him. He stared at it for a moment then frowned.

"Wasn't finished with that…" he murmured.

"That's it." Lovina shot up and glared down at him. "You're going to bed and if you even _try_ to refuse then I'll drag your drunk ass there myself. Got it?"

He looked up at her and pouted, as if what she had asked of him wasn't fair. She ignored the look and took him by the upper arm and pulled him up. He wobbled on his feet and Lovina had trouble keeping both herself and him up when he leaned heavily against her.

He was so tall and heavy while Lovina was the exact opposite of that. Because of her size and height many people had underestimated her, especially those models that had tried flirting with Antonio at a party in France. The thought of that particular night _still_ got Lovina riled up.

Carefully she maneuvered around the glass and out the kitchen into the hallway. The mess would just have to wait until the morning when the maids arrived for their morning sweep.

She just about kicked the double bedroom doors open and dragged her wobbly boyfriend all the way across the room and dropped his upper body on the bed. She leant down and scooped up his legs and swung them over. His socks were filthy from wherever he'd been adventuring around tonight, so she tore the dirty socks off and tossed them over her shoulder.

"Are you going to get under the covers?" she asked but was met with a loud snore.

She frowned. How could've he possibly fallen asleep already? The idiot could've at least said thank you…

Lovina thought about kissing his cheek good night but decided against it when the smell of alcohol reached her nose again. How much did he have to drink to practically _reek_ of it?

Worrying got the best of her and she moved back to his bedside and rolled him onto his side. It was never safe to leave someone who has drunken too much flat on their back. The last thing she wanted was to see as headlines on the news was how the famous Spanish fútbol player died in his sleep after drowning in his own vomit.

Lovina gave him one last sorrowful glance before quickly leaving the room and leaving the door cracked behind her, so she could hear him just in case. She swore she was turning more into Antonio's mother than his girlfriend. That thought alone was just down right creepy.

She paused when she passed by the kitchen and stared at the mess. She only entered to close the refrigerator door before that reminded her about checking on their front door.

She peeked around the corner and let out a sigh of relief when she saw it shut and locked. Looks like he isn't _all_ that incompetent when completely wasted.

Despite the tiring events of her night, Lovina couldn't find it in herself to enter their bedroom and fall asleep next to Antonio.

She nestled herself into the couch and turned on the overly sized television that was mounted on their wall. She knew that Antonio loved watching fútbol games on this TV, but not as much as he enjoyed playing as himself as a character in the FIFA Fútbol games. The memory of him grinning like a lunatic when he showed her he made the games cover made her smile.

Lazily she flipped through the different channels until she settled on the first station that was being broadcasted in English. Her Spanish was much better than before but sometimes she a hard time keeping up.

After several seconds of watching the screen, Lovina felt herself fill with dread. How could she have forgotten? No. How could _Antonio_ have forgotten?

The announcer was going on excitedly about the fútbol match that was to be hosted right here in Madrid as they played a team from England.

Madrid… Antonio's team.

Already worrying for her boyfriend Lovina casted a glance down the hall where he was currently passed out.

How could he go out and party the night before a big game?

Was he stupid?

Lovina thought about that before nodding to herself. He was in fact _very_ stupid.

He was sure to wake up with a _massive_ headache and hangover that much was certain. And even though Lovina knew it was his own fault for not being responsible, she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

The last thing she wanted was to see him screw up with his career because she feared what he would become afterwards.

And she feared the decision she knew she would have to make.

* * *

 **AN:** I promise you that things pick up. No, our sweet Antonio isn't lost for good. He's going to wake up real fast once a cold bucket of reality water is emptied all over his head (Lovina might throw the bucket too). He is going to come to his senses and we'll start seeing his and Lovi's life and the reasons they fell in love in the first place and possibly all over again.

Translations

Espera: Wait  
Cariño: Dear / Darling


	3. Unspoken Farewell

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait. School and work and such.

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 _ **The Unspoken Farewell** _

There was once a time when Antonio would wake so early he'd beat the rooster to its call.

Lovina would find herself in an empty bed with his side gone cold because of the extensive lack of his presence. It'd angered her in the beginning but he'd make up for it by already having breakfast cooked and ready for her at the table.

She missed those mornings in their old, barely two person livable apartment. The small breakfast table that folded out of the wall and on some occasions posed as an ironing board. The gas stove with two burners but only one functional enough to use. The single window that supplied all of the light into the small space because there was no ceiling light fixture.

It was impossible to move around in there with two people but somehow they had made it work. The tiny table was only wide enough for two chairs but that was all they needed.

Lovina remembered how joyful and almost annoyingly energetic Antonio had been then. There was never a time when he seemed put out with having to wake up early.

" _A new day means a new adventure",_ was what he used to say when trying to wake her up. There were a few other motivational phrases following that but Lovina would always cut him off by throwing a pillow into his face.

As irritating as they were at the time Lovina really wished she had paid more attention so she could use one of them on her boyfriend now. He couldn't possibly get mad at something that he practically used to preach, right?

It was nearly half an hour past the time in which Antonio should've gotten himself up. The clock was ticking closer to six a.m. and the time that he was scheduled to leave. Her boyfriend had a long day ahead of him and his activities from the previous night were only going hinder his energy levels more. She didn't know how he was going get through it but she had faith that he will. He always seemed to pull of the unthinkable and surprise her.

Lovina had called one of Antonio's best friends and teammates, Afonso, and asked him to stop by and drive her hung-over boyfriend to the stadium. The Portuguese man was very patient during their conversation on the phone and didn't question Lovina too much on the situation. It made her wonder if he had already known of Antonio's partying or if the man had just been tired.

Lovina pulled apart the tall curtains on the side of their bedroom wall, the room remaining dark from the sun that had yet to rise. She glanced down to the security gate at the end of the driveway to make sure Afonso wasn't pulling in or waiting on them.

There was no sign of his car or any flashing headlights. She let out a sigh of relief. Having one member of the team late was already bad enough and she didn't want to cause that for another.

Lovina jumped when the alarm clock on the nightstand started to blare loudly. The popular fútbol chant _Olé, Olé, Olé_ chorusing throughout their grand master bedroom.

The noise was enough to get a mumbled groan out of Antonio before the fútbol star rolled over and faced away from the device. Lovina walked to his bedside and picked up her boyfriends cellular device that was causing the ruckus.

She couldn't remember the exact moment or date that she'd last held Antonio's phone, but she did recall that his wallpaper used to be a photo of them when they were touring Rome. The photo was taken right after they both made their wishes and thrown a coin over their shoulder and into the fountain. When she asked him what he had wished for, he wrapped his arms around her middle and said that he wished for forever with her.

The photo was snapped right afterwards by Feliciana, who was trying to catch the romantic moment and deep blush on her sister's face. Lovina loved that photo despite how much of a hard time she gave Antonio during that trip for being so typically corny.

It was such a good memory and she'd been glad when she saw that he had made it his wallpaper. It had been like that for so long, but now… Lovina's finger slid over the screen and new wallpaper that'd been selected. A picture of Antonio and two blonde women on each side of him stared back up at her.

She gazed silently at the photo, not knowing quite what to think or feel.

Was she jealous? Hurt? Angry? Disappointed? She didn't know the word to describe exactly what made her insides stop and everything just go numb. Her heart didn't race uncontrollably and she didn't feel the need to cry or throw the phone to smash it against the wall. She just felt…tired.

So incredibly tired.

The feeling stretched on when she skimmed her thumb across the lower part of the screen to unlock it and the dial pad slid into place. A password. Had Antonio always had his phone locked? No. No, he hadn't. This was new.

Lovina quietly set the phone back on the nightstand and turned her gaze on her still slumbering boyfriend. The man who she trusted and wondered if that trust was returned. A new password on his personal phone didn't mean anything, did it? It probably didn't mean as much as the new change of his wallpaper did.

"Antonio…" she whispered and gently nudged the back of his shoulder. He didn't move. She's dealt with her boyfriend in his hung-over state many times before so this was nothing new. If she was gentle and kept her voice soft and firm, he would be cooperative if not a little bewildered about what was going on.

She removed the covers that he clung too and rolled him onto his back. He let out an exhausted sigh and slowly raised his arms off the bed as if to stretch then lowered then again and relaxed into the sheets.

"I know you're tired and your head probably hurts, but I really need you to get up. Come on," she chided softly and slid a hand under his head and started to raise him from his pillow. It was hard to do, since he was just about dead weight from the neck down. She patted the side of his cheek to wake him back up and get his attention.

"Please help me out here. You're wasting time and I can't get you ready to go all by myself."

Antonio's eyes fluttered for several seconds then squinted as they focused on her. He looked confused but above all just plain tired. Lovina was positive that he would've slept straight till noon if not even later.

"Lovi?" his voice was rough and Lovina could still smell the alcohol on his breath. She pulled her head a little further away to get away from the smell.

"Who else would voluntarily help get your ass up?" she responded and made to move further away but stopped when he stretched his arm out and placed the back of his hand against her face, his knuckles softly skidding over her cheek.

His eyes were still squinted from exhaustion since the room was still too dark for it to actually be causing him any pain. His eyes and the confused look on his face told Lovina that the hand on her cheek wasn't there in an affectionate sense, but as a confused individual trying to reach out and make sense of what was happening.

"Why are you up so early, Lovi?" he rumbled and the knuckles on her cheek slid a little lower. His arm must have been tiring.

"I'm up to get you up, idiota." She tried lifting his heavy head again. "Now come on."

He let out a loud sigh and surprised her by actually rising up and resting on the back of his elbows. He looked around the room, his eyes lingering on the open blinds and the early morning sky before turning his head towards her.

"It's early," he commented and Lovina rolled her eyes.

"Nearly Six," she softly grabbed his upper arm and started to pull. "You'll be leaving soon so we need to hurry."

Slowly but surely he complied and sluggishly slid a long leg over the edge of the bed one at a time. He sat up and rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes. "My head is pounding and my eyes…" he trailed off and continued to rub at his face.

Lovina backed away from the bed and placed her hands on her hips. "If I get the shower started for you, you won't go back to sleep, right?

She took his slow nod as a solid answer and turned to enter the overly sized master bathroom. The bright light of the marbled room caused her to pause and wait until her eyes adjusted. If her eyes were hurting from this then she knew that Antonio was going to be in for a rude awakening too.

With the shower running and water nicely heated, Lovina returned back to their bedroom to fetch Antonio who remained sitting in his upward position half dozed. She nearly wasn't able to catch him when he leant forward and his legs went limp beneath him.

"Jeez, you're getting heavier."

They walked at a slow pace, she holding his upper arm and dragging him forward as they took it one slow step at a time. Even with his eyes already closed, she saw him squeeze them shut harder when they entered the bathroom. This caused him to freeze and Lovina had to drag him all the way towards the shower.

"I'll be getting you something for your head and to eat while you shower." Lovina said as she handed him a towel and washcloth. He caught the towel but dropped the small rag and she had to bend down and get it for him. "Please don't be long. We are really short on time."

He nodded and Lovina quickly left the room before he could begin to undress. Just in case he fell, she left the bathroom door cracked open so she could hear from the kitchen. As she walked across her bedroom she saw bright lights flash on the wall opposite of the window then fade away.

Afonso must've arrived. Well at least Antonio was up and out of bed. She really hoped he wouldn't fall asleep in the shower though.

Before leaving her bedroom Lovina checked her appearance in the mirror and decided to change into something more appropriate than just an over sized T-shirt when greeting Afonso. He was a really close friend to Antonio and herself but she didn't want to also look as exhausted as she felt. Hopefully the bags under her eyes wouldn't be that noticeable.

She'd managed to get down stairs and open the door just before Afonso had the chance to knock. She didn't miss the way that his eyes trailed her appearance up and down before he grinned, whatever he'd been thinking kept to himself.

"Good morning, Lovina." he greeted and Lovina opened the door wider to let him in. He stepped inside and looked around a bit as she studied him. For as early as it was he seemed so calm and collected, the exact opposite of Antonio at the moment.

Afonso was a tall, dark skinned Portuguese man with soft hazel colored eyes much like her own but greener. His appearance was similar to Antonio except Afonso had longer hair that he had to keep in a ponytail and was an inch or two taller.

"He's not even close to being ready, is he?" Afonso asked and even though she knew she shouldn't she felt guilty.

"He should be getting out of the shower now if he hasn't already. I was just about to get him something to eat and medicine for his head."

Afonso set the bag he had hanging from his shoulder down and started for the stairs, he paused and turned back to Lovina when he felt her stare. "I'll go help him get ready and packed. It'll move things along faster."

Lovina nodded and watched him climb the rest of the way up then disappear down the hall. Afonso was too good of a friend to Antonio. The two were more like brothers if anything. It was because of this that she didn't have to explain to him about Antonio's condition. Afonso just knew and the process of helping Antonio was something he was accustomed to.

It was a shame how routine something as pitiful as this had become.

* * *

Lovina stood near the front door with a bag of food, bottled water and several medicine options patiently in hand. The sun was close to rising, the sky already a brighter shade of navy when the two men appeared at the top of the staircase. Antonio was dressed in his warm up sweats, his still wet hair dripping onto his clothed shoulder.

Afonso walked unhurriedly down the steps with his friend close by in case he stumbled and fell. When they got to the bottom Antonio's eyes snapped to the little bag in Lovina's hands and he slowly made his way over to her.

Instead of thanking her like she thought, he reached into the bag and removed the medicine and a bottle of water. He practically chugged the bottle until there was nothing left. The empty bottle fell to the ground next to his feet as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

"You should eat something too or else you'll get sick."

It was then that Antonio finally looked at her.

"There's some toast and crackers in the bag." she held the bag out for him but he didn't take it like she thought. Instead his nose scrunched up and his face turned a little pale.

"Not now," he said weakly and took a step back. "Think I might be sick."

Lovina scuffed at that. "Well you will be if don't eat something with that medicine. Just take a few bites." he held his hands up and backed away when she tried giving him the baggy again to take.

"Oh for the love of…" she trailed off and shot Afonso a look. The man shook his head like there was nothing he could possibly do.

"He'll probably be throwing up no matter the actions we take to prevent it," Afonso said as he picked up his and both Antonio's bags. "Don't worry about it though, Lovina." he walked up to her and took the small bag from her. "The stadium's infirmary will have plenty of means to get him ready in time for the game."

Lovina frowned up at him, the uncomfortable feeling from when she realized Antonio had a game today starting to resettle. She hated that there wasn't anything else she could do to help. She hated that she felt guilty when it wasn't even her part to.

"Match?" Antonio inquired and looked up as the two turned to him. "What match?"

Lovina looked back to Afonso. "Please don't let him do anything stupid."

"Why don't you come with and see to that yourself?"

Lovina crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her boyfriend who was sorely rubbing his eyes again and leaning against the wall. He didn't need her there. He hadn't needed her at any of his games for the past few months.

Once he used to ask her every day before a match if she was going and then drag her there whether she agreed to or not. He would always ask. Always.

But now…

"I have things to do." A lame excuse and she knew it, but what was the point of having to come up with something every time when asked if her mind was never going to change?

Afonso stared at her in the same fashion that he had when he first saw her when he arrived at her house. He was clearly thinking something but choosing not voice it and Lovina didn't know to be thankful for it or not. Did he suspect something in her and Antonio's relationship?

Antonio couldn't possibly have told his friend anything because in Antonio's mind nothing was wrong. There was never anything wrong in his eyes.

Afonso didn't press the matter thankfully and just nodded. Once again Lovina was wondering what the Portuguese man was thinking. She always thought, though she'd never admit it, that Afonso always had this wise air about him.

"Time to go, turtle head." Afonso called to Antonio, using one of the nicknames that he had for his friend.

Antonio nodded and stumbled forward. "em coming. No need to shout."

Lovina stood by the door with her arms crossed, smiling softly to Afonso when he excited then trained her eyes on her boyfriend as he approached. He seemed so unbalanced on his long legs that she was almost tempted to help him to their friend's car. She really hoped he wouldn't be this uncoordinated on the field that afternoon.

Right before exciting out the front door, Antonio stopped and turned to his girlfriend. Lovina stood there silently, waiting to see what he would say in his near disarranged state.

He looked at her with one eye, the other being covered by the palm on his right hand. He opened his mouth and said, "Do you have my phone?"

That numb, tired feeling from before came sweeping back into her. She frowned and shook her head, her fingers pressing hard into the skin of her arms. "No."

Antonio's face fell. "Oh, well can you-?"

"Turtle head!" Afonso yelled from outside and Antonio visibly winced.

"Estúpido…" Antonio grumbled and glared outside to where Lovina couldn't see but she assumed it was on Afonso.

He turned to leave then, and Lovina suddenly felt choked up. Without knowing why she reached out and caught her boyfriend on the sleeve and held him there. He turned back to her confused.

Lovina felt her heart begin to race and a nervous, wretched feeling build up in her chest. She started to feel incredibly inpatient, like she was running out of time and was about to miss her chance to express something to him. Express what, she didn't know, but it made her heart hurt.

She stared up at her tall, incredibly stupid and unfairly handsome boyfriend. She searched his face for something there other than confusion. What was she looking for? What was she expecting from him all of a sudden?

She bit her tongue and looked down, unable to explain what had suddenly come over her.

"You're coming straight home after the match, aren't you?" she asked lowly and kept her gaze off to the side.

She felt him shrug when the sleeve that she still clung onto briefly rose up then back down. "I'm not certain. Why does it matter?"

She gripped his sleeve a little tighter. _Why does it matter?_ Did he ever not think of her being home alone in this stupidly large house of theirs? Did he not think that she missed him when he was away? That she felt alone without him?

"It doesn't." Lovina looked back up at her boyfriend with a face that differed her emotions. She let go of his sleeve and gave a small push on the same arm. "Go before you make yourself and Afonso later than you both already are."

Antonio paused, but only to steady himself after Lovina's soft push then turned his back to her and walked off. She moved to the opened door and leaned against the frame, watching the two load their things up in Afonso's open toped, black convertible.

She grinned and waved when Afonso peaked around Antonio's head and waved to her. She saw him then nudge her boyfriend and Antonio did a brisk wave too, not making eye contact, then closed his eyes and leant back in his seat.

Lovina watched them drive off until the security gates clasped shut behind them. The sun was making its way up and Lovina took in the soft, purplish hues that blended into the sky. She stared at it for a moment more before turning and softly shutting the door behind her.

She stood with her back against the door, listening to the lonely silence that she'd grown used to in her great big house. It was moments like these where she'd imagine herself back home in Italy with her friends and family. And sometimes, though she's not proud to admit it, her fantasies would often lack the presence Antonio.

And lately a small part of her wanted those fantasies to come true.

* * *

 **AN:** Next chapter will be sort of the "nail in the coffin" that will make Lovina finally come to act on what she's been debating for a while now. If you haven't guessed, Afonso is aph Portugal.

And special thanks to all those who reviewed and to Pandoala. Thanks everyone :)


End file.
